


Understanding

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from The Troll Farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Samar didn't know why she was still helping Ressler. Aside from the fact that she was technically his partner now. That had been way too close. She meant what she'd said to Ressler-he'd been extremely lucky. If he'd missed...

 _My Mossad team would never have even considered that._ She thought bitterly, startled by it. But it was true. The silence in the car was awkward, but she wasn't about to break it.

So instead, she glanced out the window.

Had Ressler completely lost his mind? What on Earth had possessed him to be so reckless with a shot? She just couldn't fathom it.

"I wouldn't have taken the shot if I wasn't confident I had it, Navabi." As Ressler spoke, she looked over, startled. "I would never put you in danger, all right?" Samar blinked, genuinely speechless for a completely different reason this time. As if that wasn't enough, he kept speaking. "I'm sorry it scared you, but I promise you, I was confident in my shot."

"Okay." Samar said in response. "Thank you, I appreciate that." It felt like they were on neutral ground again, rather than separate islands. "I understand that this is hard for you. You care about her. But you're not alone, and you don't have to treat it like a one man operation." Samar looked at him. "Remember: Aram and I are there to help you."

Ressler gave a brief smile. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

Samar saw a flash of blonde, a glimpse of a face. "There she is!" The vehicle came to a sudden stop, and almost simultaneously both herself and Ressler got out of the car and began the chase.


End file.
